wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Galaxy the hybrid
This is KCMDragons OC, please don't use her without my permission. Appearance Galaxy is a dark blue/purple color with light teal/blue eyes and light teal/blue nightwing star scales scattered underneath her wings. She is kind of small for her age, but mainly just looks younger, and has has around a quarter of the normal seawing patterns along her tail, legs, wings, and neck, that are the same color as her eyes. Due to being part Seawing, her Seawing markings (and nightwing star scales somehow) can glow, but not as brightly as a normal Seawings would. Personallity Galaxy is fairly "smart", and would enjoy school, however, is pretty quiet around dragons she doesn't know well, she can be sarcastic and pretty humorous when she wants to be, but has a short temper. Galaxy doesn't particuarlly enjoy fighting, but she will fight if she needs to, and is very careful around Skywings, who kept her as prisoner when she was younger. She also enjoys fruit, not only becuase she thinks it tastes good, but becuase even though she is a Night/Seawing, likes animals more as pets, and doesn't particularly enjoy eating them. History Galaxys egg was abandoned somewhere nearby the ocean, her parents unknown. She hatched before the Sandwing war was over, so she was captured by Skywings almost right after she had hatched, to be given to Burn for her weirdling collection, in exchange for a large amount of treasure, Scarlet also wanted to see how a hybrid would fight in the arena. Galaxy lived at the Skywing palace as a prisoner, and was supposed to be executed around the age of four, some Skywing gaurds felt bad for her, but none of them objected the queen. By the time Galaxy was two and a half, Ruby had taken the throne and told Galaxy to find somewhere else to live, allowing her to be free. Galaxy probably now either lives at Possibility or Jade Mountain Academy. Abilities Galaxy is not very strong physically, and becuase of her weakened hybrid powers and her lack of strength, she isn't a very good fighter, and has to rely on careful planning and logic to win a battle. Galaxy can exhale weak spurts of fire, which can be slightly stronger in warmer climates, but usually quite weak. She can breathe underwater, but has to breathe air at least every two hours as well, not being able to breathe underwater again for about half an hour afterward. She is a decent swimmer, becuase of her Seawing heritage but doesn't swim much. Galaxy has night vision, and can kind of light up her Seawing markings and Nightwing star scales just enough so that other dragons could see clearly in a dark cave with her nearby. Also, becuase of being a hybrid, her egg wasn't hatched in a normal Nightwing or Seawing hatchery, which allowed her to be born under one moon, that gave her seer abilities, she hides them very well, and doesn't get visions often. She can read, becuase of the books some of the Skywing guards allowed her to have when she was younger, and some of the time they spent teaching her. Galaxy definitely thinks that being a hybrid has weakened her powers, and is irritated that she can't just have one tribes powers so that she could actually exhale normal amounts of fire, or maybe have visions more often. Trivia * Galaxy may be called Galaxi in the future. * Galaxy likes fruit (I know I said this already, but it seemed like a good thing to put in trivia.) * Galaxy was originally going to be a pure Nightwing, and was almost a Rain-Night hybrid. * I will probably make a Futuristic Pyhrria version of her later. ^_^ Was my OC ok? (Please vote on this) YES IT WAS AMAZING!! Yes No opinion. Not really. NO!!! (Also, sorry about how rushed this might seem, but I will try to improve and fix it later, please don't edit this page unless you are fixing some sort of mistake) Thanks for reading, and feel free to give feedback in the comments or my wall! Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress